


when did I fall in love with you?

by bananas



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, M/M, Poetry, can a poem even be a fic, i dont know but here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananas/pseuds/bananas
Summary: zafar ansari on when he fell in love





	when did I fall in love with you?

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote a thing and then [fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy), the most amazing beta and an even better writer, helped me and made it wayyyy better than it was  
> incase it isnt clear, this is a poem written from [zafar ansari's](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zafar_Ansari) pov about when he fell in love with [jonny bairstow](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jonny_Bairstow) during [England's tour of Bangladesh 2016](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/English_cricket_team_in_Bangladesh_in_2016%E2%80%9317)  
> so i didnt even ship them till i read [the most amazing fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130411) about them (there's only 1 so far but there definitely should be more because theyre so cute) and then i had this poem lying around so i changed it around a bit and made it about them!  
> its different from my other stuff but i hope you all still like it  
> of course, as always, everything written here is fiction and a figment of my imagination (except for names and places)  
> i am also SUPER nervous about posting this so please please be nice I rarely ever share my poetry with anyone so posting it here is a really big deal for me. thank you <3

When did I fall in love with you?

Was it the day we met

in the elevator in Bangladesh,

when you smiled at me and my world froze?

 

Was it when we spent hours

talking on that balcony,

as night turned into day?

 

Or was it when I woke up the next morning

to see you had lain a blanket over me

as I slept?

I remember:

you, sleeping on the bench across,

the morning light, which made your hair shine and your skin glow

and my breath, as it caught in my throat.

 

Was it when you stood behind the stumps

as I bowled,

yelling my nickname

over and over again?

My heart was racing

and I knew,

it wasn’t because I had just bowled an over

 

Was it when you came to my room

to check on me that night,

and you saw me in writhing pain

because I had failed my country?

I remember:

you, holding me for hours,

the comfort in the silence as I wept and

my tears, soaking the fabric of your shirt.

 

Was it when you didn’t leave my side after that,

didn’t let me blame myself,

didn’t let my self-doubt prevail?

I remember:

you, showing up everywhere I was

your smile, so bright it blinded Helios,

and a happy “hey zaffy”

(I love it when you call me that)

 

So when did I fall in love with you?

it must have been at the start

with the first glance, the first smile, the first touch

 

and I fell in love with you

even more

with every glance, every smile, every touch

everyday after that

till today

 

and I will always fall in love with you

even more

with every glance, every smile, every touch

everyday after today

till the end of my days.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
